Ice King's Quest
by MikuLover14
Summary: We all think that Ice king is a bad person or an evil villain. Well if you're an adventure time fan you must know that Ice king was bad because of the power of the crown. Here in my story we will see how Ice King will come back to his old self,with Finn and Jake's help. They will go on a quest to find different items which are the key to free Ice king from his crown.


**ICE KING'S QUEST**

I was born in a place where I only have my mother. I was the one and only but my father left me and mother behind. As I grew up, I was a genius. I was smart. I was talented.

I am Simon Petrikov.

But my mother didn't care about all my achievements and continued her melancholy about father. A few years after finishing collage, my mother passed away. I was left here in this lonely world, alone with no one to love me. After college I become a professor of Archaeology. I had my one and only fiancé, my princess, Betty. I loved her so much and she loves me back too.

But then, at some point in my career, I purchased a strange jeweled crown from an old dock worker in Northern Scandinavia. After bringing the crown home, I put it on my head to make my princess laugh, but it made me had odd visions, made me look weird and made me lost my sanity. This made my Betty frightened and later on left me. My skin went blue, I had a beard and my hair went long and white. As I have said I lost my sanity and I become a wizard. I always wished that my princess will come back to me but before I can do that, I must first come back, to my old self.

The crown gave me powers of Ice and Snow that helped me in protecting myself in the times of mushroom wars. I took care of a little crying girl named Marceline. I gave her a teddy bear and also I became her guardian. I fed her, took care of her, and loved her like my child. But the time comes when I had to leave her because it was for her safety. I left her in the land of Oo to make sure of her safety. Because our place in Central Scandinavia was attacked by pirates lead by the evil wizard Josè.

I defeated Josè in his own territory in a big mountain full of snow and ice. I completely lost my sanity in that time and I made his territory my own and called it ice kingdom. I am the leader of this place that's why I changed my name into Ice King. I now hunt for princesses in the land of Oo and force them to marry me. Maybe it's because of my traumatic experience when Betty left me. I tried to find Betty, I looked for princess and thought that maybe it was her. But my sanity was gone and now I don't know what I am doing. I kept capturing princesses and make myself look like I'm an evil villain in the whole land of Oo but I don't want that to happen. I just wanted to come back to my old self and have my old life. I had no friends in Oo because of what I have been doing. No one understands me because they don't know me and what I have experienced.

While I am in the Ice kingdom, I met this cute little penguin. He became my companion that made me his friend. I named this penguin Gunter.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

'Ohh, I'm alone again. Hmmm…. What princess will I capture again?" I said. A penguin suddenly appeared."Wenk", it said. "Get out here you stupid penguin! You're just old, ummm….. a fat black and white meanie, yeah that's what you are! Hehehe." I said. But still the stupid penguin is still there. Whenever I'm sad this penguin keeps me company. It made me feel better. It made me feel like I was not anymore alone. That's when I decided to keep it and have it as my own. I named this penguin "Gunter". A few days after I kept him, his friends, the other penguins, showed up and they became my company too. Because of them, I felt a little happy.

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"Ohh! I was daydreaming again. Gunter! Where are you Gunter?" I said. "Wenk! Wenk Wenk!" Gunter said. "You smelly penguin! It's time for your bath. Wait, what's that under your armpit?" I said curiously. I got the paper under Gunter's armpit and it was a letter. It said:

_Dear Ice King,_

_I have found a way to make yourself come back to your old senses. When you were still a professor. You must finish this quest and gather all of the things listed here and chant this magical spell, "IEEE OYOOOOO abracadoosh yeeee saaaaaaaa niieeeeee tyyyyyy!"While putting the things in a big pot mixing it under the fire and after, you must drink this special liquid. This liquid may help you go back to the way you used to be._

_Items needed:_

_-eyelash of a Cyclops in the fire kingdom_

_-lava from the volcano Abo_

_-candy egg from the rare bird Caloose_

_-water from the ancient well in the dungeon of the dead_

_-the flower in the rainbow garden_

_-a memory from the one you love the most_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Timothy Haretkovi_

"Wow! This letter was from my old friend! I must finish this quest! But how?" I mumbled. "Wnek Wenk!" Gunter said. "You're right Gunter! I must ask the help of the heroes of Oo, Finn the human and Jake the dog. I better pack my things and go to their tree house now!" I said.

I went to their tree house and knocked the door. *knock* *knock*

There was no answer, and then, "hyaa! We got you now Ice king! We know you're up to something bad that's why you come here," Finn said. "We're gonna beat the socks out of you!" Jake said. " Hey! Hey! I'm not here to pick up a fight I am here to ask for your help. I came here because I want help from you guys, because you're heroes," I said angrily. "Whoa! The Ice king is serious. Well, we can listen to you, but no capturing of princesses and no pranks," Finn said. "Finn, can we really trust the Ice king? Maybe he has evil traps for us," Jake whispered. 'Nah, I think he really needs our help. I can feel it, in my hero instincts," Finn said. "Ok! I'll tell you the whole quest," I said.

After I told them about my quest, we set off on a journey to the fire kingdom where we will begin hunting for a Cyclops.


End file.
